Parents
by Jiey7
Summary: 'Jika appa dan eomma tidak menginginkanku, kenapa mereka tidak mengakhiri hidupku sebelum aku lahir, mereka tidak saling membutuhkan seperti orang tua teman-teman ku yang lain, mereka tidak harus menikah karna mereka tidak akan pernah cocok dan tidak bisa bersama.' -Park Sehun (Chanbaek/GS/Marriage Life/RnR!)
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun (as Park Sehun), and others

Genderswitch / Marriage Life / Bad Parents / Chanbaek / Hanya fokus ke keluarga Chanbaekhun

.

.

Indahnya malam dipenuhi cahaya lampu taman dengan suasana yang sepi menjadi pendukung untuk adegan mesra yang sedang dilakukan sepasang kekasih ini, mereka terlihat tak dapat melepaskan bibir yang saling bertautan itu.

"CUT!"

Oh tidak, ternyata ini hanyalah adegan rekayasa untuk dimasukan dalam drama televisi.

Kedua orang yang awalnya berciuman mesra itu segera menjauhkan tubuh mereka saat mendengar instruksi dari sutradara.

"Nice Chanyeol-ah." Seorang pria mendekati salah satu dari orang yang berciuman tadi dan memberinya sebotol air mineral.

"Hanya tinggal satu scene lagi kan?" Chanyeol segera meminum air tersebut.

"Ya, scenenya mudah, aku yakin akan selesai dalam satu kali take." Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, apakah kau sibuk malam ini?" Lawan mainnya yang tadi beradegan mesra dengannya, Shin Hye Ji, aktris papan atas yang baru berusia 26 tahun, 7 tahun lebih muda dari Chanyeol.

Pertanyaan Hyeji tersebut dapat diartikan sebuah ajakan untuk tidur bersama, ini hal yang wajar didunia para bintang apalagi Chanyeol dan Hyeji sudah pernah melakukannya, sekali lagi, ini hal yang wajar bagi orang-orang yang berkarir didunia ini.

"Tidak, tapi malam ini aku ingin istirahat, maafkan aku." Chanyeol mencoba mengeluarkan wajah menyesalnya, sungguh aktor yang hebat.

"Oh, baiklah, sepertinya kau butuh banyak istirahat." Hyeji pergi dengan wajah kesalnya, bagaimanapun juga perkataan Chanyeol tersebut dapat diartikan sebuah penolakan, dan itu sungguh sesuatu yang sangat memalukan.

...

Setelah syuting selesai, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen mewahnya, sudah 5 hari dia tidak pulang, dia masih sedikit tau diri untuk tidak meninggalkan rumah selama satu minggu sedangkan dia berada di Korea.

"Aku pulang." Chanyeol mengganti alas kakinya dan memasuki rumahnya, saat sampai ruang tamu dia menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang mencorat-coret bukunya.

Bocah laki-laki yang sedang menggambar tersebut terlihat terkejut awalnya, namun dia segera menghilangkan rasa terkejutnya dan berdiri dari posisi tengkurapnya.

"Selamat datang Appa." Bocah tersebut menundukkan wajahnya untuk menunjukan rasa hormatnya.

"Hmm." Chanyeol hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman, dia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar yang sudah 5 hari dia tinggal.

Saat sampai dikamarnya, terlihat seorang wanita cantik sedang sibuk dengan buku-buku yang berisi contoh bahan dan contoh warna untuk pakaian disofa, dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol disana.

"Aku benar-benar tidak suka kamarku dijadikan tempat kerja." Chanyeol mengintrupsi kegiatan wanita tersebut.

"Eoh, kau pulang? Apa kau sudah makan? Aku tidak menyiapkan apapun karna ku pikir kau tidak akan pulang." Wanita tersebut, Byun Baekhyun segera merapikan buku-bukunya dan menghampiri Chanyeol untuk mengambil alih tas ransel dan juga jaket yang Chanyeol bawa.

"Aku akan memberi waktu untukmu memasak, aku ingin berendam malam ini." Setelah menyerahkan ransel dan jaketnya, Chanyeol meneruskan gerakannya dengan acara membuka baju. Baekhyun terlihat tidak risih saat Chanyeol melepas celananya, ini adalah hal yang wajar, bahkan mereka sudah lupa berapa banyak mereka menghabiskan malam bersama.

Setelah merapikan beberapa barang Chanyeol, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya untuk memasak dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bersiap menenggelamkan tubuh lelahnya dalam air hangat yang dia siapkan sendiri.

Sampai diruang tamu, Baekhyun diberi pemandangan seorang bocah laki-laki yang lagi-lagi masih asik menggambar.

"Kau belum tidur?" Bocah laki-laki itu sedikit terkejut dan segera menutup bukunya.

"Ne Eomma aku akan tidur." Tanpa membawa alat-alat perangnya sedari tadi, bocah tersebut pergi kearah kamarnya dan menghilang dibalik pintu bertuliskan 'Park Sehun's Room'.

Baekhyun membersihkan sedikit kekacauan yang dilakukan sang anak, dia meletakan semua barang anaknya diatas meja karna dia harus segera memasak untuk makan malam Chanyeol jadi dia pikir dia bisa menaruh barang-barang anaknya ke kamarnya nanti setelah menemani Chanyeol makan malam.

...

Setelah hampir satu jam mengurung dirinya dikamar mandi, Chanyeol pergi ke dapur sekaligus ruang makan untuk menikmati makan malamnya yang amat sangat terlambat tersebut.

Mereka saat ini sedang asik dengan makanannya, tidak, lebih tepatnya Chanyeol sedang asik dengan makanannya sendiri karna Baekhyun sedari tadi hanya menontonnya makan, alasannya tentu karna dia sudah makan malam dan jam 11 malam bukan lah waktu yang tepat untuk makan bagi wanita yang selalu meperhatikan tubuhnya itu.

"Aku pulang sekitar jam 10 dan Sehun masih bermain dengan alat gambarnya." Chanyeol membuka obrolan setelah mulutnya menerima suapan ke tujuh.

"Maafkan aku, saat ini aku sedang sibuk dengan beberapa desain baruku, aku pikir setelah makan malam dia sudah tidur dikamarnya."

"Hmm." Chanyeol hanya memberikannya gumaman.

"Bagaimana dengan dramamu? Kapan syutingnya berakhir?" Baekhyun mencoba untuk sedikit menunjukan kepeduliannya kepada Chanyeol.

"Ya, tinggal beberapa adegan lagi, mungkin 3 hari lagi akan selesai." Chanyeol kembali menyuapkan makanannya.

"Setelah produksi drama ini selesai apa yang akan kau kerjakan?"

"Perusahaan meminta ku meluncurkan album ke empat ku, sudah 2 tahun aku istirahat di musik, mereka memintaku untuk comeback sebelum kontrak habis." Chanyeol mengeluarkan senyuman mirisnya karna perusahannya kali ini benar-benar ingin untung besar, dia sudah 10 tahun diperusahannya yang sekarang, 8 bulan lagi kontraknya habis namun sepertinya perusahaan ingin mendapatkan lebih banyak keuntungan sebelum Chanyeol pergi.

Chanyeol memang sudah memastikan kepada tim manajemennya kalau dia tidak akan memperbarui kontrak dan sudah mendapat tawaran dari banyak agensi artis diluar sana, bahkan Chanyeol sudah menemui setidaknya tiga agensi yang berpeluang besar menjadi tempat kerjanya kelak.

"Kau pasti akan sangat sibuk untuk proyek albummu itu."

"Hmm." Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bergumam.

Selesai makan, Chanyeol hanya diam dikursinya sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang mencuci piring. Mungkin saat ini kalian bertanya-tanya hubungan apa yang dimiliki kedua orang tersebut, ya, mereka adalah pasangan suami-istri, namun tidak terdaftar dipengadilan.

Mereka berdua menikah sekitar 6 tahun lalu, disebuah gereja yang jauh dari perkotaan, disaksikan oleh beberapa anggota keluarga saja, bahkan orang tua Baekhyun tidak hadir karna malu. Ya, malu, malu karna putri mereka melakukan hal teledor yang mengakibatkan sebuah janin meringkuk dirahimnya.

Sehun berusia 4 bulan didalam kandungan Baekhyun saat itu. Walaupun kecewa karna harus mendapatkan menantu dan cucu dengan cara seperti itu, kedua orang tua Chanyeol tetap menerima baik Baekhyun dan janinnya, lain lagi dengan orang tua Baekhyun yang bahkan awalnya berniat menghapus nama Baekhyun dari daftar keluarga.

Lantaran pekerjaan Chanyeol yang merupakan penyanyi dan aktor terkenal, mereka tidak bisa mempublikasikan bahkan mendaftarkan pernikahan mereka ke pengadilan, mereka menikah semata-mata agar Sehun mendapat kedua orang tua yang utuh dan juga materi yang berlimpah walaupun tanpa kasih sayang yang banyak.

Jika kisah ini diangkat dalam drama, mungkin sang pemeran utama wanita yaitu Baekhyun akan terlihat begitu menderita karna dia dan anaknya tidak dianggap oleh suaminya, bahkan walaupun tinggal bersama mereka tetap tidak terlihat seperti keluarga.

Chanyeol sering menghabiskan malamnya dengan wanita lain diluar sana, bahkan dia akan memilih meniduri sembarang pelacur dibanding tidur dengan anaknya sendiri. Orang-orang yang mendengar kisah ini pasti beranggapan Baekhyun dan Sehun adalah pemeran protagonis yang sangat menderita dan hidupnya penuh tangisan, namun tidak, bahkan Baekhyun cukup acuh dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol, segala perhatiannya untuk Chanyeol hanya untuk memenuhi perjanjiannya diawal bahwa dia akan berlagak layaknya istri yang baik.

Mungkin hanya Sehun yang sedikit menderita, bukan menderita yang menangis setiap malam sambil menyebut nama ayahnya atau bahkan selalu menunggu ayahnya pulang, Sehun bukan anak yang cengeng seperti itu. Mentalnya, ya, mental Sehun yang sedikit menderita, bayangkan di usianya yang baru 6 tahun dia bahkan berpikir lebih dewasa dari usianya. Dewasa dalam artian bersikap dan menangani sebuah masalah, makanya dia tidak pernah merengek maupun menangis, menurutnya semua itu hal yang percuma, kasih sayang? Dia tidak membutuhkannya, cukup memiliki orang yang bisa dia panggil ibu dan ayah itu sudah lebih baik.

Jangan hanya salahkan Chanyeol dalam masalah ini, Baekhyun juga bersalah, dia bukan ibu yang baik. Pakaian dan riasan terkadang lebih penting dari anaknya, dia selalu meninggalkan Sehun dengan asisten rumah tangga jika dia sedang sibuk, sayangnya tiada hari tanpa kesibukan yang menyebabkan Sehun lebih sering dipegang orang lain dibanding orang tuanya.

Sehun memang awalnya seperti anak kecil kebanyakan yang membutuhkan kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya, namun setiap dia merengek yang menemani dan menenangkannya hanya asisten ibunya, diusianya yang ke empat tahun dia mulai menyadari bahwa hidupnya tidak seperti anak-anak yang lain, hidupnya berbeda, orang tuanya berbeda, bahkan untuk menyebutkan nama ayahnya saja dia tau itu tidak diperbolehkan.

'Jika appa dan eomma tidak menginginkanku, kenapa mereka tidak mengakhiri hidupku sebelum aku lahir, mereka tidak saling membutuhkan seperti orang tua teman-teman ku yang lain, mereka tidak harus menikah karna mereka tidak akan pernah cocok dan tidak bisa bersama.'

Pernahkah kalian bayangkan seorang bocah berusia 5 tahun mengatakan kalimat seperti itu? Entah apa yang salah pada pemikiran anak itu, bahkan asisten Baekhyun yang mendengarnya amat sangat terkejut dan tak habis pikir, pasti sangat sakit menjadi anak itu sampai dia memiliki pemikiran seperti itu.

Kembali lagi pada pasangan yang tidak saling mencintai namun mencoba bersikap layaknya suami-istri, Chanyeol masih asik memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang mencuci piring, dari belakang Chanyeol dapat mengaggumi pinggul Baekhyun yang terlihat seksi dibalut gaun tidur tipisnya.

Selesai mencuci piring Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya, dia sedikit heran karna Chanyeol terus memperhatikannya, tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri dan menghampirinya, tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun dengan ganasnya. Tanpa melepas pagutannya Chanyeol menuntun Baekhyun untuk berjalan menuju kamar mereka, sepertinya malam ini Baekhyun hanya mendapat jatah istirahat sebentar.

...

"Eomma, kau melihat buku gambarku?" Sehun kelihatan kelimpungan karna tidak menemukan buku gambar yang dia pakai semalam.

"Jika kau gunakan semalam berarti itu sudah ibu taruh meja belajarmu." Baekhyun menjawab tanpa menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya.

"Tapi itu tidak ada disana." Sehun melanjutkan pencariannya di ruang tamu.

"Biar Imo bantu cari." Asisten pribadi Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo, yang baru saja sampai di apartemen mewah itu segera meletakkan barang yang dibawanya dan membantu Sehun mencari buku gambarnya.

"Bukunya menghilang." Setelah mencari cukup lama, akhirnya Sehun menyerah.

"Sudahlah sekarang kau sarapan dulu setelah itu berangkat, cari lagi setelah pulang sekolah, ok?" Baekhyun segera membawa sang anak menuju meja makannya.

"Eomma dan Kyungsoo Imo sudah harus berangkat, sebentar lagi Kim Ahjumma akan datang dan mengantarmu ke sekolah, jangan bangunkan atau ganggu ayahmu, dia sedang beristirahat, ara?"

"Ne." Baekhyun mencium kening anaknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Imo pergi dulu Sehun-ah." Kyungsoo mencium pipinya dan pergi menyusul sang bos.

Lagi dan lagi, sarapan sendiri, setidaknya walaupun begitu ibunya masih ingat untuk memberinya makan. Tidak berapa lama setelah ibunya pergi, Kim Ahjumma yang merupakan asisten rumah tangga yang disewa ibunya datang.

"Pagi Tuan Sehun." Kim Ahjumma memberikan senyum keibuannya dipagi ini, membuat Sehun merasa dia akan lebih beruntung jika dilahirkan oleh wanita berusia setengah abad itu dibanding ibunya sendiri.

"Pagi Ahjumma, kita berangkat sekarang." Tanpa membiarkan wanita yang sudah merawatnya dari bayi untuk istirahat sebentar, Sehun segera menarik tasnya dari kursi disampingnya dan berjalan keluar dari dapur. Tanpa menunjukan rasa lelah dan tetap dengan wajah keibuannya dia mengikuti Sehun untuk pergi ke sekolahnya.

Sehun adalah murid TK yang tahun depan akan memasuki sekolah dasar, dan bulan depan dia akan menginjak usia 6 tahun. Layaknya orang yang memiliki banyak uang lainnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyekolahkan Sehun di TK yang cukup mahal, bahkan teman-teman Sehun yang lain merupakan anak-anak orang kaya, di dalam kelasnya terdapat 8 anak karna TK ini cukup ekslusif, dan dapat dipastikan 8 anak itu (termasuk Sehun) adalah anak-anak dari orang-orang yang setidaknya memiliki satu gedung di daerah Gangnam, bahkan Chanyeol memilikinya dan dimanfaatkan oleh Baekhyun sebagai sebuah butik.

Dengan kekayaan yang Chanyeol miliki, dia seharusnya bisa membeli rumah untuk mereka bertiga, tapi menurut Baekhyun itu bukan ide yang bagus, mereka hanya bertiga dan tidak memerlukan tempat yang terlalu besar, dan rumah akan lebih mudah diintai dibanding apartemen dengan penjagaan ketat. Entah sampai kapan Sehun harus menjadi anak yang dirahasiakan, bahkan Sehun berpikir selamanya dia tidak bisa menyebutkan nama orang tuanya didepan banyak orang.

...

Malam hari yang melelahkan, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 2 malam dan mereka baru menyelesaikan syuting untuk drama terbaru Chanyeol ini. Chanyeol hanya diberi waktu istirahat sebentar karna jam 8 pagi dia harus melanjutkan syutingnya, saat ini dia sedang merebahkan dirinya disofa hotel yang sudah disediakan manajernya untuknya beristirahat sejenak. Dengan posisi setengah tidur Chanyeol membolak-balikan isi buku berukuran a4 yang sedang dia pegang, buku gambar Sehun, ya Chanyeol lah pencuri buku gambar itu.

Seusai bercinta dengan Baekhyun dia haus dan kembali ke dapur, namun saat melewati ruang tamu dia melihat sebuah buku gambar yang tergeletak bersama alat-alat gambar dan mewarnai diatas meja. Dengan perasaan penasaran yang tinggi dia pun melihat-lihat buku gambar tersebut, dia cukup kagum dengan gambar milik bocah yang sedikit lagi berusia 6 tahun tersebut, untuk usianya gambar-gambar itu cukup bagus, dan yang mencuri perhatiannya adalah gambar wajahnya dan wajah Baekhyun, walaupun benar-benar tidak mirip namun tulisan Appa dan Eomma cukup menjelaskan bahwa dia bermaksud melukis wajah kedua orang tuanya.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan lukisan wajahnya hasil karya anaknya tersebut sampai tiba-tiba seorang pria merusak kegiatannya, Kai, manajernya merebut buku gambar tersebut dari tangannya.

"Apa ini? Gambar anakmu?" Chanyeol tidak memperdulikannya dan meminum beer yang sedari tadi menganggur dimeja sampingnya.

"Hey jangan minum terlalu banyak, besok pagi kau masih harus mengambil scene untuk episode terakhir." Kai duduk disofa sebrang Chanyeol dan melihat-lihat hasil karya Sehun. "Anakmu pintar juga, untuk anak berusia 6 tahun gambarnya cukup bagus, kau harus memasukannya ke dalam les melukis."

"Hmm." Hanya dibalas gumaman oleh Chanyeol, dan secara perlahan Chanyeol menutup kedua matanya.

"Ya! Tidurlah di ranjang, kalau begini besok aku harus memijatmu terus karna badanmu akan sakit-sakit."

"Hmm." Hanya gumaman dan Chanyeol semakin dalam menuju mimpinya.

...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahjumma sudah memeriksa semua barang di kamarku dan ruang tamu?" Sehun sepertinya masih meributkan mengenai buku gambarnya yang hilang.

"Ahjumma sudah memeriksa seluruh sudut di rumah ini tapi buku itu tidak ada di mana-mana," Sehun yang mendengarnya terlihat sedikit sedih, namun dia bisa menutupinya dengan baik. "Besok Ahjumma akan mencarinya lagi, mungkin terselip, sekarang Ahjumma harus pulang karna Eommamu akan segera pulang," Kim Ahjumma mengambil tasnya dari sofa dan mencium kedua pipi bocah yang sudah dia anggap seperti cucunya sendiri.

Kim Ahjumma pun pergi meninggalkan sang tuan muda sendirian di apartemennya, dia memang hanya berada di apartemen itu dari pukul 8 pagi sampai 5 sore, alasannya karna Baekhyun tidak menyukai kehadiran orang lain di rumahnya walaupun selama 7 tahun ini Kim Ahjumma yang membantunya menjaga Sehun. Baekhyun akan pulang sekitar pukul 5 lewat.

Baekhyun akan menyiapkan sarapan pukul 6 dan berangkat kerja sekitar pukul 8 kurang, namun kemarin pagi ibu muda itu terlambat bangun dan Sehun harus menunggu sang ibu bangun untuk mendapatkan sarapannya, mereka terlambat sarapan selama satu jam. Sehun tidak bisa protes apalagi masuk ke kamar orang tuanya untuk membangunkan sang ibu, ibunya akan sangat marah jika dia bersikap manja dan tak sabaran, dan sang Ayah akan kesal karna merasa terganggu.

Tidak apa-apa untuk Sehun, setidaknya dia tidak sampai mati kelaparan dan makanan yang dia terima setiap hari adalah makanan bergizi yang sangat enak, tidak ada alasan untuk mengatai mereka orang tua yang buruk jika mereka masih memberi makanan sehat kepada anaknya. Sarapan, bekal makan siang, dan makan malam, Baekhyun selalu menyiapkan semua itu untuk Sehun, bukankah artinya dia adalah ibu yang baik?

Anak-anak yang melihat gaya hidup Sehun yang dipenuhi materi dan juga sehat pasti akan merasa iri pada bocah kecil itu. Dia tidak perlu meminta sesuatu pada orang tuanya, cukup mengajak sang pengasuh, Kim Ahjumma, untuk membelinya maka barang yang dia inginkan langsung tersedia.

Tapi semua orang tau bahwa bukan uang yang dibutuhkan seorang anak kecil yang bahkan belum mengerti mengenai kebutuhan pokok maupun sekunder, mereka hanya akan menukar uang itu menjadi sebuah mainan, jadi untuk apa uang yang banyak itu?

Kembali lagi kepada bocah laki-laki yang sekarang sudah memporak-porandakan seisi kamarnya, dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir kenapa bukunya bisa menghilang dalam sekejap, jika dia anak berusia 3 tahun mungkin dia akan berpikir bahwa buku itu sedang berjalan-jalan karna bosan di rumah, tapi dia seorang anak yang sebentar lagi berusia 6 tahun yang mempunya pikiran yang rasional, tidak mungkin sebuah benda mati barjalan dengan sendirinya.

"SEHUN!" Sehun berhenti mengacak rak bukunya saat teriakan wanita terdengar dari pintu kamarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mengapa kau mengacak-acak kamarmu hah?! Eomma lelah dan kau membuat Eomma harus bekerja lagi sekarang?"

"Ani Eomma, aku akan membereskannya sendiri, aku hanya mencari buku gambar ku," Sehun menunduk dalam, takut melihat wajah ibunya.

"Buku gambar itu lagi? Kau masih mempunyai buku gambar yang lain, gunakan lah yang lain dulu, jangan seperti ini, kau bukan anak kecil lagi!" Baekhyun kesal dan menarik anaknya untuk keluar. "Diam di ruang tamu, jangan sentuh apapun, jika ada satu barang yang berubah posisi Eomma akan marah. Sekarang Eomma akan merapikan kamarmu dulu."

Sehun menuruti perkataan ibunya dan duduk diam di sofa ruang tamu. Ini bisa menjadi bukti lain bahwa Baekhyun bukanlah ibu yang buruk, selain memberi makan anaknya Baekhyun juga merapikan kekacauan yang anaknya buat, itu adalah tugas ibu yang baik.

Meninggalkan sang anak yang masih memikirkan buku gambarnya, kita lihat sang ibu yang sedang melakukan tugasnya. Baekhyun terlihat berkeringat banyak sambil meletakkan semua barang Sehun ke tempatnya, bahkan _AC_ di ruangan itu tidak bisa membuat keringatnya kering begitu saja. Baekhyun sedang disibukan dengan beberapa desain untuk brand barunya, jika dia adalah seorang wanita lajang mungkin saja dia tidak akan pulang dan sedang sibuk dengan beberapa bahan dan gambar di kantornya, tapi dia adalah seorang ibu, dia setidaknya harus memberi makan anaknya yang sedang sendirian di apartemen.

Lihatlah, Baekhyun bukanlah ibu yang buruk, dia hanya tidak bisa meninggalkan kehidupannya di bidang fashion, dan sedikit kurang mengerti mengenai anak kecil.

..

Asik memainkan jarinya sendiri di sofa ruang tamu sambil menunggu sang ibu selesai membereskan kamarnya yang kacau, Sehun terlihat sedikit menyesal, bagaimanapun juga ibunya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tidak seharusnya dia membuat ibunya kesal.

Tiba-tiba suara kode pintu apartemen terdengar dan membuatnya sedikit terkejut, yang mengetahui kode apartemen ini hanya ibunya yang sekarang sedang berada dikamarnya, Kim Ahjumma yang sudah pulang dan tidak mungkin kembali lagi hari ini, asisten ibunya yang hanya datang di pagi hari untuk menjemput ibu, dan yang terakhir selain dia pastinya adalah sang ayah.

Benar saja, tubuh Chanyeol muncul dari balik pintu dan dia berhenti saat melihat sang anak yang sedang duduk tegak di sofa.

"Selamat datang Appa," Sehun berdiri dan memberi hormat kepada ayahnya.

Chanyeol melirik kearah dapur dan tidak melihat wanita yang seharusnya menyiapkan makan malam saat ini, "dimana Eommamu?"

"Eomma sedang merapikan kamarku," Sehun menunduk karna takut.

"Eoh, kau pulang? Aku belum menyiapkan makan malam karna harus membersihkan kekacauan yang dilakukan Sehun," Chanyeol memperhatikan sang istri setelah itu kembali melirik ke arah anaknya yang masih menunduk.

"Aku akan mandi," Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah kamar.

"Diamlah di sini, Eomma akan memasak," Baekhyun masih terlihat kesal kepada anaknya, dia pun pergi menuju dapur dan mulai dengan rutinitas seorang istri dan ibu rumah tangga.

..

Setelah makanan siap Baekhyun pun pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengajak sang suami makan malam, Chanyeol terlihat sedang duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan rambut sedikit basah dan sebuah handuk di bahunya, dia sedang maimankan ponselnya dengan serius.

"Makan malam sudah siap," Chanyeol yang mendengar suara Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang istri.

"Apa yang Sehun lakukan tadi?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan ponselnya dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Dia sedang mencari barangnya yang hilang dan mengacak seisi kamarnya," Baekhyun memberikan senyum penuh paksaan kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyerahkan handuk basahnya pada sang istri dan mengambil sisir, dia pun mulai merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Setelah acara menyisirnya selesai Chanyeol mengalihkan matanya pada sang istri dan memperhatikan wajahnya sejenak, Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya bingung dan Chanyeol dapat mengartikan sebagai pertanyaan mengapa dia memandangi Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Baiklah, ayo makan," Chanyeol segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar mendahului sang istri.

Di ruang tamu Chanyeol melihat Sehun masih duduk tanpa melakukan apapun, Chanyeol pun menengok kepada istrinya dan menunjuk sang anak melalui matanya, Baekhyun yang mengerti maksudnya segera menghampiri Sehun dan mengajaknya makan.

Mereka bertiga makan dengan tenang di ruang makan, Chanyeol duduk di kursi tengah dengan Baekhyun dan Sehun berhadapan di kanan-kirinya. Baekhyun mengambil sepotong ikan dan menaruhnya dimangkuk nasi Sehun, "kau bukan anak kecil, kau tidak boleh memilih-milih dalam makanan!" Baekhyun mengeluarkan tatapan garangnya karna tau anaknya tidak ingin memakan makarel yang dia masak.

Sehun dengan terpaksa memakan ikan tersebut, ibunya tidak bisa dibantah. Chanyeol memperhatikan interaksi ibu dan anak itu sambil memakan makanannya, dia tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan Sehun. Jangankan Sehun, dengan orang tuanya saja dia irit bicara, Chanyeol memang terlihat ramah di tv bahkan diantara para artis dan _crew_ yang bekerja dengannya, tapi Chanyeol yang sebenarnya adalah Chanyeol yang selama ini hidup dengan Baekhyun, irit bicara, cuek, tidak pedulian, dan terlihat jutek.

Selama hampir 7 tahun Sehun hidup, akan sangat mudah mengitung kalimat yang pernah Chanyeol lontarkan untuknya. Chanyeol paling sedikit berbicara dengan Sehun, dia masih bingung dengan bagaimana dia harus bersikap, dia masih terjebak pada Chanyeol 7 tahun lalu yang tidak tau harus bagaimana saat melihat seorang bayi keluar dari kewanitaan sang istri.

Ya, ada satu hal yang bisa membela Chanyeol dan dapat menjadi bukti bahwa dia adalah ayah yang baik, yaitu kehadirannya di saat Sehun lahir, dia ada di sana, melihat bagaimana bayi kecil penuh darah itu keluar dari tubuh wanita yang dia hamili. Dia memotong ari-arinya dan memberikan bayi itu nama, setidaknya itu bisa membuktikan bahwa Chanyeol merupakan ayah yang baik.

Sehun lahir di Jerman karna mereka tidak ingin membuat keberadaan Sehun diketahui awak media, bayi merah yang tampan, bayi itu hanya sekali merasakan kasih sayang sang ayah yang begitu tulus, yaitu pada hari kelahirannya itu.

Kembali lagi pada makan malam tenang yang juga berakhir dengan tenang, Baekhyun membereskan semua piring dan mencucinya, Chanyeol duduk di sofa dan menyalahkan TV, sedangkan pangeran kecil mereka sudah menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Selesai mencuci piring dan merapikan meja makan, Baekhyun duduk di samping Chanyeol dan matanya mengikuti arah mata Chanyeol yang tertuju pada drama yang sedang disiarkan di TV.

"Choi Sae Na, kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah melihat siapa pemeran wanita dalam drama tersebut.

"2 minggu lalu," tanpa mengalihkan matanya Chanyeol menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, dan pastinya Baekhyun mengerti maksudnya, 2 minggu lalu Chanyeol tidur dengan aktris cantik itu.

Baekhyun tidak terkejut, bahkan Baekhyun pernah memergoki sang suami yang sedang bercumbu di mobil dengan seorang idol cantik yang grupnya sedang naik daun, jika dia tidak mengacaukannya mungkin saja karir kedua orang itu akan hancur karna skandal yang tercipta. Baekhyun mengacaukannya bukan karna cemburu, tapi karna mereka melakukannya di parkiran apartemen, seketat apapun penjagaan di apartemen mewah tersebut paparazi tetap dapat menelusup masuk ke dalam parkiran.

Baekhyun tidak ingin mendapati hidup yang menyusahkan dengan banyak wartawan yang mengikuti, jadi sebisa mungkin dia mencoba menutupi hubungannya dengan Chanyeol dan akan memarahi Chanyeol jika pria itu teledor dengan membuat sebuah skandal, itu akan membuat banyak wartawan berada di sekitar apartemen mereka dan mungkin karna hal itu keberadaan Sehun akan terungkap.

"Jika sudah selesai matikan TVnya, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku selesaikan diluar," Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hmm," hanya dibalas gumaman dan Baekhyun pun mengambil jaket, tas kecil dan kunci mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan kedua prianya di apartemen.

..

Sudah 20 menit Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol tetap diam di depan TV, sedari tadi dia didepan TV tanpa menontonnya, dia menyalakannya hanya agar suasana tidak sepi. Saat ini dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, bagaimana caranya dia memberikan kembali buku gambar Sehun kepada pemiliknya itu.

Orang yang sedang dipikirkan Chanyeol selama hampir 30 menit ini akhirnya keluar dari persembunyiannya dan terlihat kaget dengan keberadaan sang ayah di depan TV, karna biasanya ayahnya lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di kamar dibanding menonton TV.

Sedikit menundukan kepalanya, Sehun berjalan melewati ayahnya untuk mengambil minuman di dapur. Chanyeol merasa ini adalah hal yang tak boleh disia-siakan. Saat Sehun melewatinya lagi untuk kembali ke kamarnya, Chanyeol segera memanggilnya.

"Park Sehun," Sehun sedikit terkejut karna mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar ayahnya memanggilnya dan menyebutkan nama lengkapnya. "Duduklah disitu!" Chanyeol menunjuk sofa disampingnya dengan gerakan mata, dengan sedikit gugup Sehun mendudukan dirinya di sofa kecil sebelah sofa ayahnya.

"Apa yang tadi kau cari?" Sehun menunduk, dia sedikit takut karna dia merasa ayahnya adalah sosok yang sangat menyeramkan walaupun dia tidak pernah marah.

"Buku gambarku, 2 hari lalu aku meninggalkannya di ruang tamu dan besoknya itu sudah hilang." Sehun berbicara tanpa melihat wajah ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Sehun yang ditinggalkan sendirian sedikit bingung, apakah dia harus kembali ke kamar atau tidak, ayahnya memang seperti ini, selalu tiba-tiba pergi tanpa mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Sehun pun memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya, namun saat dia berdiri sang ayah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ini?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat sebuah buku berukuran A4 yang ada ditangannya.

"IYA ITU!" Sehun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya yang mengakibatkan dia berteriak. Dia menyadari bahwa tidak seharusnya dia berteriak seperti itu, sang ayah hanya mengangkat alisnya karna sedikit terkejut melihat anaknya sesenang itu. "Ah maafkan aku Appa, aku tidak bermaksud berteriak padamu," Sehun segera menundukan kepalanya untuk meminta maaf.

Chanyeol terdiam melihat anaknya begitu kaku padanya, dari dulu memang sekaku ini hubungan mereka, mengapa Chanyeol harus mempermasalahkannya sekarang?

"Ambilah!" Chanyeol menyodorkan buku gambar itu dan dengan perlahan Sehun segera mengambil buku itu dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih Appa!" Sehun kembali menundukan kepalanya, yang ada dipikiran Chanyeol saat ini adalah sang anak cukup baik dalam pelajaran tata krama.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu," setelah mengucapkan itu Chanyeol memutar kembali tubuhnya dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sehun sedikit heran mengapa buku gambarnya ada di tangan sang ayah, dia memang tidak memeriksa kamar orang tuanya karna dia merasa itu bukan tindakan yang sopan dan juga ibunya tidak mungkin meletakan barang yang bukan miliknya atau milik ayahnya di kamar itu, ibunya cukup teliti dan detail, dia sangat mudah menemukan dan mengingat dimana letak sebuah barang, jadi jika barang itu memang di kamar orang tuanya pasti ibunya sudah menemukan dan memberikan padanya.

..

Setelah obrolan singkatnya dengan Sehun, Chanyeol memainkan ponselnya dan membuka galeri, memperhatikan wajahnya yang dilukis sang anak. Ya, Chanyeol memfoto semua hasil karya Sehun yang ada di buku itu, sekitar delapan gambar dan Chanyeol memiliki foto ke delapan gambar tersebut.

Dia jadi mengingat masa kecilnya, Sehun benar-benar mirip dengannya, mereka sama-sama mulai menggambar dari usia kecil dan sangat menghargai karyanya meski orang-orang mengatakan itu jelek. Sampai saat ini Chanyeol masih memiliki gambar-gambar masa kecilnya dan disimpan di lemari di rumah orang tuanya, bahkan dia masih memajang lukisan kanvas pertamanya di rumah orang tuanya itu.

Chanyeol merasa Sehun yang kelimpungan mencari buku gambarnya sampai menghancurkan kamarnya sendiri adalah hal yang wajar, dulu dia juga begitu ketika kertas yang berisi gambar pertama yang menurutnya sempurna hancur tercuci bersama celana tempat dia mengantongi kertas tersebut, dia marah-marah kepada ibunya yang tidak tau apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, namun Chanyeol seperti tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap memperhatikan foto gambar anaknya itu.

"Kau yang membawa buku gambar itu?" Baekhyun melapas jaketnya.

"Hmm," Chanyeol masih memperhatikan foto itu.

"Kau tertarik dengan gambarnya?" Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang sebelah Chanyeol berbaring, "aku berniat mencarikannya tempat les melukis."

"Sepertinya dia lebih suka menggambar animasi," Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya, dia sedikit bingung, dari mana Chanyeol tau kalau bahkan mereka sangat jarang berbicara berdua.

Chanyeol menunjukan foto-foto gambar Sehun yang lain selain wajahnya dengan Baekhyun, di sana terlihat gambar-gambar robot ataupun karakter-karakter yang menyerupai kartun. "Biarkan dia melakukannya sesuai apa yang dia inginkan, tapi mungkin tidak apa-apa jika kau membelikannya kanvas dan kuas."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam, Chanyeol memang seperti ini, terlihat dingin namun sangat peduli, ini bukan kali pertama Chanyeol menunjukan rasa pedulinya pada sang anak melalui Baekhyun.

Mereka bukan orang tua yang buruk kan? Mereka hanya bingung, nanti juga mereka akan lebih terbiasa, walaupun harus menunggu dengan waktu yang lama, seorang ibu tetaplah ibu yang akan selalu melakukan apapun untuk anaknya, dan ayah tetaplah ayah yang akan menjadi penuntun jalan dan pelindung bagi anaknya.

..

..

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi hari yang indah, sangat indah bagi para siswa dan pekerja kantoran, minggu, hari terindah yang datang 7 hari sekali.

Berhubung ini hari minggu, Baekhyun tidak bekerja dan hanya menyelesaikan desainnya di rumah, Kim Ahjumma tidak datang di hari minggu karna sang nyonya berada di rumah. Tuan muda apartemen ini juga terlihat sibuk seperti ibunya, dia sedang asik dengan buku gambarnya.

Ada yang membuat minggu ini sedikit berbeda, yaitu kehadiran tuan dari apartemen ini yang biasanya menghilang di hari minggu, tidak seperti minggu-minggu yang lain, kali ini dengkuran halusnya masih terdengar dari kamar miliknya.

Tapi keberadaan tuan besar itu juga tidak dapat merubah apapun, termasuk rutinitas hari minggu pasangan ibu dan anak ini, setiap minggu mereka hanya akan menghabiskan waktu dengan gambar masing-masing, yang satu menjadikan gambar sebagai sebuah seni kreatif dan yang satu lagi menjadikan gambar sebagai seni kerja.

Sehun bukan hanya mempunyai bakat menggambar dari sang ibu yang merupakan desainer pakaian, namun Chanyeol juga menjadi penyumbang dalam bakatnya itu, semua orang tau bahwa Chanyeol sudah mendapat gelar . (Magister Arsitektur) 8 tahun lalu, saat dia berusia 26 tahun.

Jika dia bukan seorang artis mungkin sekarang dia akan bergabung dengan anak dan istrinya dengan gambar desain bangunan.

"Eomma, aku ingin _ice cream_ ," Sehun menutup buku gambarnya dan memandang Baekhyun yang sedang iseng menggambar desain baru, karna saat ini dia sudah menyerahkan pekerjaannya kepada perusahaan konveksi yang bertugas memproduksi pakaian yang akan dia luncurkan, jadi dia tidak punya pekerjaan sampai sample pakaian selesai dibuat.

"Tidak boleh, tadi pagi kau hanya makan sedikit dan mengeluh perutmu sakit, jangan meminta yang aneh-aneh, ara?" Baekhyun memberikan tatapan menyeramkannya kepada Sehun.

Sehun hanya memberenggutkan bibirnya dan kembali membuka bukunya untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi.

"Aku lapar," Baekhyun dan Sehun sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah keluar kamar sedaritadi , mereka tidak menyadari bahwa kegiatan mereka telah menjadi bahan tontonan untuk Chanyeol.

"Eoh, kau sudah bangun? Sejak kapan kau keluar kamar, aku tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka."

"Aku lapar," sekali lagi Chanyeol mengatakan itu untuk membalas pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Ara, aku akan memasak sekarang!" Baekhyun sedikit kesal dengan Chanyeol, kenapa sangat sulit untuknya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun walaupun itu hanya untuk berbasa-basi.

Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang tadi diduduki Baekhyun, Sehun terlihat tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Chanyeol, dia seperti berada di dunianya sendiri. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di rumah, entah dorongan dari mana Chanyeol yang biasanya lebih suka menghabiskan harinya di luar dan bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya kini memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di rumah.

Entahlah apa yang salah dengan otaknya belakangan ini, tapi dia pikir tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga kecilnya tersebut.

Setelah cukup lama memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang asik dengan karyanya, Chanyeol bangkit dari sofa dan mendekati sang istri yang masih memasak untuk sarapan sekaligus makan siangnya. Chanyeol berdiri di belakang Baekhyun tanpa wanita itu sadari, dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Baekhyun dan sedikit mengecupnya.

"Chanyeol-ah," Baekhyun terkejut dengan aksi yang Chanyeol lakukan, dia memutar kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat sang anak yang berada di ruang tamu. Chanyeol meletakkan tangannya di perut Baekhyun dan kembali mencumbui leher desainer sekaligus ibu rumah tangga itu. "Hentikan, Sehun bisa melihatnya," Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan mencoba mendorong Chanyeol menjauh darinya.

"Apa besok kau sibuk?" bukannya menjauh, Chanyeol malah mengurung Baekhyun diantara tubuhnya dan kompor yang sudah dia matikan saat Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya.

"Besok sample pakaian sudah selesai dibuat dan aku harus memeriksa dan memberikan beberapa tambahan sebelum ku serahkan lagi untuk diproduksi."

"Serahkan itu pada asistenmu."

"Ini desainku."

"Kau tinggal memberi arahan padanya dari jauh."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Baekhyun terlihat kesal dengan Chanyeol yang berujar seenaknya.

"Ayo berlibur."

"APA?" Baekhyun berucap dengan suara yang tinggi membuat Sehun menengok ke arah orang tuanya, namun dia tidak bisa melihat sang ibu karna terhalang ayahnya. "Kau gila? Ada banyak wartawan diluar sana, kau pikir akan mudah berjalan-jalan di negara yang semua orang mengenalmu?"

"Kita ke negara yang tidak ada orang yang mengenalku."

"Mustahil!"

Chanyeol memandang wajah Baekhyun sejenak setelah itu memeluknya erat.

"Aku lelah."

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol semakin mempererat pelukannya, Sehun yang melihat orang tuanya berpelukan merasa sedikit bingung, orang tuanya memang menunjukan perilaku layaknya suami-istri di hadapannya, tapi mereka tidak pernah bermesraan apalagi berpelukan seperti itu di hadapannya.

Baekhyun juga mengakui, bahwa Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini memang aneh, seorang pria yang suka tidur dengan berbeda-beda wanita di setiap malamnya dalam seminggu ini selalu pulang ke rumah tanpa tercium bau alkohol maupun parfum wanita.

Chanyeol adalah pria bebas yang suka menghamburkan uangnya untuk mabuk dan pergi ke hotel, satu-satunya yang bisa dibanggakan dari gaya hidupnya itu adalah walaupun mabuk dia masih bisa mengontrol diri untuk tidak berkelahi atau melakukan hal buruk, itu yang menyebabkan seorang bintang dengan pergaulan bebas sepertinya tidak pernah mendapat skandal yang sangat berat kecuali beberapa rumor berpacaran dengan berbagai wanita, namun bukti-bukti dari rumor-rumor tersebut tidak pernah ada yang bisa menjatuhkan _image_ nya, dia aktor yang sangat baik di dunia nyata.

Kalian ingin tahu mengapa Baekhyun masih menerima Chanyeol yang seperti itu? Itu karna dulu Baekhyun juga wanita yang bebas, pergaulan yang dia jalani juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol, tidur dengan model-modelnya adalah hal biasa untuknya sampai suatu malam dengan bodohnya dia mau tidur dengan Chanyeol tanpa pengaman, malam itu dia pikir tidak akan berdampak besar.

Bersyukurlah Sehun karna wanita yang hamil itu adalah Byun Baekhyun yang masih memiliki hati dan perasaan sebagai seorang wanita, dan yang menghamilinya adalah Park Chanyeol yang masih memiliki rasa tanggung jawab seorang pria. Jika bukan mereka berdua, pasti saat ini dia sudah bersama Tuhan.

Kembali lagi kepada pasangan orang tua yang kadang tidak tau diri itu, Chanyeol masih memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Belakangan ini kau memiliki banyak waktu luang."

"Entahlah," Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, berjalan ke arah meja makan dan duduk dibangkunya, "aku lapar."

"Aku juga sedang memasak, tapi kau mengganggu kegiatanku!" dengan benar-benar kesal Baekhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali menyalakan kompor. Sehun yang sedari tadi melihat interkasi orang tuanya hanya diam dan setelah itu melanjutkan karya seninya.

..

Sore hari, Sehun yang selalu menjalankan hari minggunya dengan membosankan hanya duduk di lantai ruang tamu sambil menonton tv yang menayangkan sebuah acara kartun, ditemani Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa sambil memainkan tabletnya.

Sehun sempat heran dan merasa canggung, karna biasanya dia hanya bermalas-malasan dan melakukan hal membosankan sendirian dengan ibunya yang sibuk dengan gadgetnya, namun kali ini sosok ibunya digantikan dengan pria jangkung itu.

"Sehun, apa ini?" tiba-tiba sosok ibu yang tadi dia bahas keluar dari kamarnya dan menunjukan sebuah kertas sambil bertanya.

"Ah iya, itu undangan untuk piknik musim semi bersama orang tua di kelasku, aku belum memberitahu Kim Ahjumma, besok aku akan memberitahunya."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu Eomma dulu?"

"Aku akan memberitahunya saat Kim Ahjumma mengatakan dia bisa ikut."

"Kau tidak mau mangajak Eomma?" Sehun dan Chanyeol yang mendengarnya terlhat terkejut, karena Sehun bukan hanya dirahasiakan sebagai anak dari Park Chanyeol, tapi juga anak seorang Desainer Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun adalah desainer yang sangat terkenal di Korea, dia memiliki brand-brand pakaian, tas, dan aksesoris yang cukup mahal, bahkan butik-butik dan departemen store miliknya adalah langganan para orang-orang berduit, dia sangat terkenal terutama di kalangan menengah atas.

"Eomma akan ikut?" dengan sedikit harapan Sehun bertanya.

"Ini acara kelas kan? Bukan sekolah?"

"Ya."

"Berarti hanya delapan orang tua, Eomma rasa tak masalah."

"Tapi mereka sering memakai barang-barang buatan Eomma."

"Pasti, karna mereka semua orang kaya."

"Eomma serius akan datang?" Sehun tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiannya, dia memberikan senyum yang sangat manis saat ibunya memberikan sebuah anggukan, Chanyeol melihat itu, wajah Sehun tidak seperti biasanya, dia terlihat sangat bahagia.

..

"Kau serius?" Chanyeol bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang sedang memakai krim malam di meja riasnya.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan memandang Chanyeol yang tengah duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Piknik."

"Oh, ya. Kau mau ikut?" Baekhyun berdiri dari meja riasnya dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Boleh?" Chanyeol menunjukan wajah menyebalkannya.

"Tidak!" dibalas dengan tatapan menyeramkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun ikut duduk disamping Chanyeol, "kau berbeda setelah pulang dari rumah orang tuamu seminggu yang lalu, apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Les kusus."

"Kiat-kiat menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik?"

"Hmm," Baekhyun tertawa mendengar gumaman Chanyeol.

"Tidak perlu repot, itu malah menggangguku, saat ini saja aku terganggu karna kau tidak tidur di luar."

"Kau lebih suka aku tidur dengan wanita lain?" Chanyeol menolehkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun.

"Ada apa denganmu? aneh," setelah mengucapkan itu Baekhyun merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring.

"Orang tuaku terus memaksaku menjadi pria baik dan bertanggung jawab, tapi kau terus memintaku untuk menjadi pria brengsek. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Aku tersanjung jika kau mau berubah, tapi ini terlalu tiba-tiba untukku dan Sehun, kami merasa sangat aneh dan seperti kedatangan orang baru," Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau pernah tidur dengan lelaki lain setelah menikah?"

"Pernah," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang menutup matanya, "namanya Park Sehun, dia sangat tampan, aku benar-benar memuja ketampanannya."

"Selain Sehun?"

"Aktor."

"Siapa?"

"Park Chanyeol."

"Ada lagi?"

"Penyanyi."

"Namanya?"

"Park Chanyeol."

"Apa semua pria yang dekat denganmu bernama Park Chanyeol?"

"Ya."

"Menyedihkan."

"Apa?" Baekhyun membuka matanya.

"Kau selalu berurusan dengan lelaki brengsek."

"Tapi pria bernama Park Chanyeol itu tampan dan seksi," Chanyeol diam, memandangi Baekhyun dalam. "Kau benar-benar aneh, kau tidak dalam penyakit serius kan? apa kau sudah membuat wasiat mengenai warisan, aku tidak butuh, berikan semuanya kepada Sehun saja."

"Kau selalu seperti itu saat aku mencoba menjadi pria yang baik."

"ITU ANEH!" Baekhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan berteriak. "Kau lelaki brengsek, dari dulu seperti itu, bahkan dulu saat aku memohon padamu untuk berubah kau tetap menjadi bajingan, aku sudah menerima itu semua, aku menganggap itu memanglah Park Chanyeol yang asli, aku tidak bisa mengubahnya, semua orang yang bekerja di industri ini tau seberapa brengseknya kau walaupun para fansmu selalu mengatakan kau laki-laki baik yang romantis dan perhatian, semua mata dan telinga wartawan tertutup uang yang membuat mereka tidak pernah bisa menulis artikel mengenai seberapa brengseknya dirimu. Jika kau berubah menjadi baik, itu hanya menjadi tekanan untukku, saat kau selalu bersikap baik seperti saat ini kau tau apa yang aku pikirkan? aku selalu berpikir apakah aku masih bisa melihatmu besok, apakah aku harus menyiapkan pemakamanmu sekarang, apakah Sehun akan mendapatkan warisanmu, apakah aku harus mencari ayah baru untuk Sehun setelah kau mati, dan banyak pertanyaan lain. Semua orang tau, saat sikap seseorang berubah 180 derajat itu artinya akan terjadi hal buruk, apalagi jika kau berubah menjadi baik, itu artinya kau berubah total dan itu biasanya dialami orang-orang yang akan menemui ajalnya!" Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun setelah dia meluapkan segala emosinya.

"Kau ingin melihat surat wasiatku?"

"Kau benar-benar sakit parah?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan panik dengan air mata yang masih berlinang di matanya.

"Tidak untuk sekarang, tapi aku sudah mempersiapkannya, kau tidak perlu khawatir, 100% semua akan menjadi milik Sehun, aku tidak akan memberikan sedikit pun padamu."

"Kau sudah menyiapkannya sekarang? Kau tidak berniat bunuh diri kan?" Baekhyun kelihatan semakin panik.

"Kau sepertinya tidak ingin berpisah dariku." Chanyeol memberikan senyum menjengkelkannya.

"Tentu saja, akan sangat sulit mencari pria jika aku berstatus _single parent_."

..

"Sehunie, lihat kupu-kupu itu, cantik seperti Jisoo kan?" Choi Jisoo, teman sekelas Sehun, saat ini mereka sedang melakukan pembelajaran di luar kelas, mereka diperintahkan menulis nama-nama hewan yang mereka temukan di taman.

"Ani."

"Sehunie jahat!" Sehun hanya cengengesan mendengarnya.

Jisoo yang diperintahkan untuk sekelompok dengan Sehun terlihat asik mencari serangga-serangga di taman itu, namun kegiatannya terhenti karena merasa Sehun hanya berdiam diri, saat melihat ke arah wajah Sehun, dia terkejut melihat darah keluar dari hidung Sehun dan bocah itu sedang memegangi kepalanya.

"Sehun, ada apa dengan hidungmu? hidungmu berdarah!"Jisoo terlihat panik saat melihat Sehun mimisan. "Saem, Sehun berdarah!" dia berteriak kepada gurunya.

'Brak'

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sehun ambruk dan terbaring di tengah taman sekolahnya.

..

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga dan menunggui Sehun, Songsaenim."

"Ah tidak apa-apa, saya sangat khawatir tadi saat dia jatuh pingsan."

Sehun sudah sadar dari pingsannya dan dijemput oleh asisten sang ibu, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menuntun Sehun untuk berjalan ke arah mobil.

"Dia ibunya Sehun? Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya."

"Ah, aku pernah melihatnya beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Beberapa orang tua teman-teman sekelas Sehun bergosip mengenai Kyungsoo dan mengira Kyungsoo adalah ibu dari Sehun, pasalnya mereka tidak pernah melihat orang tua Sehun di TK ini.

"Ani Eomma, itu adalah asisten ibunya Sehun, Sehun mengatakan bahwa ibunya sangat sibuk." Jung Jinseok, teman satu kelas Sehun menjelaskan mengenai Kyungsoo.

"Ah, kasihan sekali Sehun, sesibuk apapun ibunya seharusnya dia yang menjemput karena anaknya jatuh pingsan seperti itu. Kenapa harus mengirim asisten?"

"Benar sekali, ibu macam apa seperti itu, lebih peduli pekerjaan dibanding anaknya."

"Mungkin saja dia orang tua tunggal, jadi dia tidak memiliki suami yang menyebabkan dia harus mencari uang."

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa ibunya Sehun," Hwang Zitao, wanita berdarah Cina yang merupakan ibu dari Wu Luhan, teman sekelas Sehun. Dia melihat kepergian mobil Kyungsoo sambil menebak-nebak wajah Kyungsoo.

"Siapa?"

"Wanita yang tadi membawa Sehun adalah asisten pribadi Desainer Byun Baekhyun."

"Jinja?"

"Benarkah?"

"Jangan bercanda, dia wanita lajang."

"Tapi dia benar-benar asisten Desainer Byun, aku melihatnya beberapa kali," ujar Tao.

..

"Sehun-ah? Gwenchana?" siapa bilang Baekhyun tidak khawatir, saat mendengar kabar ini dia menjadi uring-uringan di kantornya dan segera ke rumah dengan taksi dan menyuruh Kyungsoo menjemput Sehun dengan mobilnya.

"Gwenchana Eomma, hanya sedikit pusing," Sehun memeluk ibunya dengan sangat erat.

"Jika benar-benar masih sakit kita ke rumah sakit saja."

"Shireo."

"Wae?"

"Shireo."

"Ok, tapi kau harus makan dan minum obat."

"Aku tidak ingin makan, perutku sedikit sakit."

"Kita ke dokter."

"Shireo, baiklah aku makan."

Dengan berat hati karna tidak ingin ke rumah sakit, Sehun pun memakan makanannya dan meminum obatnya. Sekarang dia sedang terlelap di kamarnya dengan sang ibu yang memeluk dan mengelus punggungnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menunjukan sosok Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekati anak dan istrinya itu. Sejujurnya Chanyeol sudah memiliki janji dengan seorang aktris lawan mainnya di drama kemarin, namun mendengar kabar Sehun pingsan membuatnya buru-buru pulang ke rumah dan membatalkan janjinya.

"Bolehkan aku menjadi orang baik?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Memeluk kalian." Setelah itu Chanyeol berbaring di samping Sehun dan memeluk ke dua orang yang sudah menemaninya selama tujuh tahun itu.

"Gomawo."

"Hmm."

..

Hari sabtu, hari yang Sehun tunggu-tunggu, piknik sekolahnya, dia akan memperkenalkan sang ibu untuk pertama kalinya kepada teman-temannya, namun sepertinya rencana itu harus dibatalkan.

"Maafkan Eomma ya?" Baekhyun saat ini sedang berlutut berhadapan dengan anaknya, "Kyungsoo Imo yang akan menemanimu hari ini, jika terjadi apa-apa minta Imo untuk menelpon Eomma."

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa Eomma, Eomma pasti sangat sibuk," dengan perasaan berat Sehun tersenyum, walaupun dia sangat kecewa, karna ibunya sudah berjanji menemaninya piknik, bahkan dia mengatkan pada teman-temannya bahwa ibunya akan ikut, dia selalu menunggu hari ini karna dia akan menunjukan sosok ibunya yang cantik kepada teman-temannya, namun semua itu harus menjadi angan semu saja.

"Terima kasih kau mau mengerti," Baekhyun memberikan senyuman manisnya kepada Sehun. Namun Baekhyun menghentikan senyumnya saat melihat sebuah memar biru di lengan kanan anaknya. "Ini kenapa?"

"Aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba kemarin itu ada di sana. Bahkan di tempat lain juga ada." Ujar Sehun sambil menunjukan memar di pundak dan pahanya.

"Ada yang memukulmu?"

"Ani Eomma, mungkin terbentur kasur, karna tiba-tiba muncul saat aku bangun tidur," Baekhyun menekan memarnya.

"Appo?"

"Ani," Sehun menggeleng, tiba-tiba Baekhyun terlihat sedikit panik, "aku tidak apa-apa Eomma."

"Katakan yang sebernarnya pada Eomma, apa banyak yang tidak menyukaimu di sekolah?"

"Ani, ini semua muncul dengan sendirinya."

"Kau tidak usah ikut piknik."

"Andwe, aku ingin piknik."

"Tapi lihat memar-memar ini, kita ke dokter dan memeriksanya."

"Tidak aku ingin ikut piknik," Baekhyun memberikan tatapan garangnya.

"Tidak, kita harus periksa memarmu dulu, jika terbukti ini bekas pukulan, Eomma akan menuntut orang yang memukulmu."

"Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak dipukul, Eomma sekali ini saja biarkan aku ikut piknik, aku ingin piknik bersama teman-temanku," Baekhyun memandangi wajah Sehun sebentar.

"Baiklah, tapi selesai piknik Eomma akan membawamu ke dokter."

..

Baekhyun saat ini sedang rapat untuk peluncuran desain terbarunya. Namun handphonenya terlihat bergetar sedari tadi, Baekhyun sedikit tidak enak untuk mengangkatnya.

"Sepertinya itu hal yang penting Desainer Byun."

"Ah ya, maaf aku permisi sebentar," Baekhyun keluar ruang rapat dan mengangkat telpon yang ternyata dari Kyungsoo.

"Hallo?"

"..."

"APA?"

..

" _Nice_ Chanyeol!" Kai meneriaki Chanyeol yang baru selesai merekam lagu untuk album terbarunya.

"Istirahatlah sebentar dan setelah itu kita lanjutkan record untuk adlib," produser yang menangani lagu itu memberinya arahan.

"Cek _handphone_ mu, sedaritadi ada nomor asing menelponmu."

Chanyeol membuka _handphone_ nya dan melihat 12 panggilan tak terjawab dan 1 pesan baru, dia segera membuka pesan dari nomor asing tersebut.

' _Chanyeol-ssi, ini saya Do Kyungsoo, saya ingin memberitahukan bahwa saat ini Sehun sedang berada di rumah sakit karna sesak napas dan kejang saat piknik.'_

Chanyeol yang membaca pesan tersebut segera bangkit dan mengambil kunci mobil dan dompetnya sambil menelpon sang istri. Chanyeol pun dengan terburu dan tanpa pamit keluar dari ruang latihan.

"YA! Chanyeol! Kau mau pergi kemana?" Kai terus meneriaki Chanyeol yang berlari sambil mencoba menelpon seseorang.

..

..

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Kyungsoo-ya! Bagaimana kabar Sehun?" Baekhyun berlari di koridor rumah sakit ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang terduduk dibangku tunggu ruang IGD.

"Dokter masih memeriksanya." Kyungsoo bangun dari duduknya dan mendekati Baekhyun, wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Sehun Eommanim." Seorang wanita yang terlihat seusia dengannya berjalan ke arahnya. "Saya Im Mira, wali kelas Sehun, saya menyesal karna pertemuan pertama kita dalam suasana tidak mengenakan ini. Sehun selama ini adalah anak pemberani dan kuat, saya yakin Sehun akan baik-baik saja, Eommanim tenangkan diri dulu." Baekhyun mencoba memberikan senyumnya walaupun masih dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ne, maaf selama ini tidak pernah datang ke sekolah, terima kasih karna sudah menjaga Sehun selama di sekolah." Mira menganggukan kepalanya setelah itu membimbing Baekhyun yang merasa lemas untuk duduk di kursi tunggu.

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa yang terjadi?" Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas.

"Tadi saat kita sedang menyiapkan makan siang, Sehun yang sedang berlari-larian dengan teman-temannya tiba-tiba sesak napas dan jatuh dengan tubuh yang gemetar, saya panik dan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit ini." Jelas Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi, saat ini Baekhyun yang biasanya tenang tanpa emosi berubah menjadi wanita malang yang hanya bisa menangis, firasatnya tidak enak karna ini pertama kalinya Sehun mengalami sakit yang beruntun, setelah beberapa minggu lalu sempat demam, lalu senin kemarin pingsan dan sekarang sesak napas, pikiran-pikiran negatif menyambanginya.

"Chanyeol-ssi juga akan datang."

"Kau memberitahu Chanyeol?"

"Saya rasa dia harus tau mengenai keadaan Sehun."

"Katakan padanya untuk tidak datang kesini." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya karna merasa pening.

"Sepertinya dia sedang dalam perjalanan."

"Katakan untuk tidak datang kesini." Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang semakin sakit.

"Baiklah." Walaupun sedikit ragu Kyungsoo megambil handphonenya dan berdiri menjauh untuk menelpon Chanyeol.

"Halo, Chanyeol-ssi kau—"

 _"Aku sudah sampai."_

"Ne? Ah, Desainer Byun bilang kau—" Kyungsoo menghentikan bicaranya saat menyadari Chanyeol sudah menutup telponnya dan tidak lama setelah itu terlihat sosok Chanyeol yang berlari terburu-buru ke arah mereka.

Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja dengan kehadiran Chanyeol, sedangkan Kyungsoo panik karna tidak sempat melarang Chanyeol datang, dan wali kelas Sehun terlihat sangat terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol, bahkan bukan hanya wali kelas Sehun, semua orang yang tadi dilewati Chanyeol dan beberapa orang yang sedang duduk diruang tunggu IGD juga sempat kaget melihat artis populer seperti Chanyeol ada di rumah sakit tanpa pengawalan.

"Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalilah sebelum ada wartawan yang menemukanmu disini." Baekhyun merasa sangat lemas untuk memarahi Chanyeol jadi dia mengusirnya secara halus. Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab seorang dokter keluar dari ruang IGD.

"Keluarga pasien Park Sehun?" Dengan tubuh lemasnya Baekhyun pun berdiri.

"Ne, kami orang tuanya." Chanyeol lebih dulu menjawab pertanyaan dokter dan membuat beberapa orang yang ada disana terkejut, bahkan dokter itu juga terlihat terkejut karna Park Chanyeol bukanlah orang biasa, semua orang mengenalnya. Walaupun kesal Baekhyun tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Ah baiklah, ada yang harus saya bicarakan, kita bicarakan di ruangan saya."

..

"Tidak mungkin." Baekhyun menggeleng dan hampir terjatuh dari kursinya, dia merasa seluruh tulangnya dicabut saat itu juga, tubuhnya benar-benar merasa lemas setelah mendengar penjelasan dokter, segala firasat negatifnya menjadi kenyataan. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun yang hampir jatuh dari kursi segera memegang dan merangkulnya.

"Ini memang masih prediksi dilihat dari gejala-gejala yang terjadi, saat ini saya sudah memberikan sample darah pasien ke laboratorium untuk diperiksa, saya rasa kemungkinan pasien mengidap kanker darah sangat tinggi." Dokter mencoba memberi penjelasan kepada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Ani, saya tidak percaya, selama ini Sehun hidup dengan baik, dia selalu makan teratur dan aku selalu memberikan makanan bergizi untuknya, bahkan aku tidak pernah mengizinkan satu debu pun masuk ke dalam rumah kami. Kanker? Anda gila? Sehun masih kecil!" Baekhyun menjerit diakhir kalimatnya, dia tidak bisa membendung kesedihannya lagi, tangisannya memenuhi ruangan dokter tersebut, dia menangis kencang dipelukan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun tenanglah." Chanyeol juga sangat shock mendengar perkataan dokter, anaknya, putranya, pangeran kecilnya sedang sakit, disaat dia masih mengutamakan egonya, anaknya sendiri sedang kesakitan, namun disini dia harus menjadi pihak yang paling tabah dan menahan emosinya untuk menjaga Baekhyun yang sedang terpuruk dalam kesedihannya.

"Tenang? Kau bilang tenang? APPA MACAM APA KAU YANG MASIH TENANG SETELAH MENDENGAR ANAKMU SENDIRI SAKIT?!" Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah berada pada titik terlemahnya, setelah berteriak kencang pada Chanyeol tubuhnya lunglai dan dia jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, Baek. " Chanyeol menjadi panik saat menyadari istrinya ternyata tak sadarkan diri.

..

Hari sudah menjelang malam, Baekhyun terbangun dari pingsannya, dokter sengaja menyuntikan cairan berisi obat tidur untuk Baekhyun atas perintah Chanyeol, hanya dosis kecil yang setidaknya membuat Baekhyun bisa beristirahat.

Alasan dibalik Baekhyun pingsan karna dia dalam kondisi kelelahan, pekerjaan yang banyak membuat dia kekurangan tidur dan makan tidak teratur, apalagi tadi dia mendapat guncangan yang cukup hebat, anak satu-satunya jatuh sakit dan itu bukan penyakit yang biasa.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Bagaimana Sehun?"

"Eommaku sedang menjaganya." Chanyeol duduk di ranjang tempat Baekhyun tidur.

"Bukan aku yang sakit." Baekhyun mengangkat selang infus yang menempel ditangannya.

"Kau kekurangan banyak nutrisi karna terlalu sibuk bekerja."

"Aku akan melihat Sehun." Baekhyun melepas infusnya dan berniat turun dari tempat dia tadi berbaring, namun Chanyeol menahannya.

"Diamlah disini dulu, tenangkan dirimu."

"Sehun membutuhkanku." Baekhyun mencoba menghentak tangan Chanyeol yang memegang tangannya.

"Ya, karna dia membutuhkanmu makanya kau tenangkan dirimu dulu, saat ini dia sedang kesakitan dan yang dia butuhkan adalah seorang yang bisa menguatkannya, bukan seseorang yang sama-sama lemah seperti dia. Jika kau belum bisa menenangkan dirimu, bukannya membuat Sehun merasa nyaman, kau malah akan membuatnya menderita karna kesedihanmu, jangan tunjukan kelemahanmu dihadapan orang yang mau kau lindungi." Chanyeol berdiri dan mencoba mendudukan Baekhyun kembali diatas ranjang rumah sakit, Baekhyun terdiam dan memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol, dia merasa dia tidak selemah itu, namun dia pikir dia harus menuruti perkataan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaannya?" Baekhyun mewanti-wanti jawaban yang akan diberikan Chanyeol.

"Leukemia limfositik akut." Baekhyun kali ini benar-benar merasa seperti hidupnya berada dijurang, pangeran kecilnya, Park Sehun,yang selama ini terlihat sehat dan baik-baik saja harus mengidap sebuah penyakit mematikan, dia memang tidak mengerti medis, tapi dia tau leukemia atau kanker darah itu penyakit berbahaya.

"Apa dia bisa sembuh?" Dengan air mata yang tidak bisa dihentikan Baekhyun menunjukan wajah berharapnya.

"Masih ada kemungkinan, dia harus menjalani kemoterapi." Baekhyun kembali menangis kencang dia tidak peduli lagi dengan menenangkan diri, anaknya yang masih sangat kecil harus mengalami pengobatan menyakitkan seperti itu, anaknya yang bahkan baru akan menginjak usia 7 tahun sudah harus hidup dengan obat-obatan kimia.

"Menangislah, luapkan emosimu disini, tapi setelah itu kau harus jadi sosok ibu yang kuat, untuk Sehun." Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam dekapannya dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari bukan hanya dia yang menangis, Chanyeol juga meneteskan air matanya di balik pelukannya dengan Baekhyun.

..

"Apa yang terjadi?" Seorang pria tua dengan wajah tegas dan sedikit menahan emosi masuk ke dalam ruangan kantornya.

"Daepyonim, maafkan aku." Kai menundukan kepalanya kepada bos agensinya tersebut.

"Apa yang dilakukan artismu itu lagi kali ini?" Seseorang yang dipanggil daepyonim itu dengan sedikit emosi duduk di kursi kerjanya, di meja kerjanya terdapat papan nama bertuliskan Shim Byunghan.

"Chanyeol tiba-tiba pergi saat rekaman dan menghilang sampai sekarang." Kai takut-takut untuk menjawabnya.

"Kau sudah mencarinya?"

"Nomornya tidak bisa dihubungi, dan dia tidak ada di apartemennya."

- _BRAAKKK-_

Byunghan menjatuhkan kertas-kertas yang ada di mejanya dengan emosi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan bajingan itu? Dia pasti merasa dia bisa melakukan apa saja karna menghasilkan banyak uang, tidak sadarkah dia kalau uang yang dia hasilkan untuk perusahaan sering berakhir ke tangan para wartawan gila di luar sana, aku sudah berbaik hati merawat dia selama 10 tahun, menutupi semua keburukan dan kebrengsekannya, aku mengeluarkan banyak uang hanya untuk menghapus foto-fotonya dengan banyak wanita, bahkan aku harus membayar mahal agar artikel tentang anaknya tidak keluar, aku mencoba melindungi keluarga kecilnya itu dari berita apapun, tapi ini balasannya?!" Sepertinya tanduk sudah muncul dikepala pemimpin agensi Chanyeol itu.

"Daepyonim sabarlah." Kai mencoba menenangkan sang bos sambil menyodorkan segelas kopi yang tadi dia beli, naasnya kopi tersebut dilempar oleh Byunghan dan berhasil mengotori lantai.

"Bersabar kau bilang? Kurang sabar apa aku selama ini?! Aku membiarkannya pergi dari agensi asalkan setidaknya dia bisa mengembalikan uang yang aku keluarkan untuk foto-foto murahannya dengan album terbarunya itu, tapi dia malah kabur seperti ini! Kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupku adalah menjadikan bajingan brengsek sepertia dia sebagai bintang besar!"

"DAEPYONIM." Tiba-tiba seorang pria dengan napas tersenggal-senggal memasuki ruangan atasannya itu. "Seseorang menuliskan postingan kalau dia melihat Chanyeol di Rumah Sakit Seoul." Ujar pria tersebut.

"Jinja?" Tanpa aba-aba Kai segera meninggalkan bosnya itu dan bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit.

"YA KAI! KAU MAU KEMANA BRENGSEK?!" Dan sang bos hanya bisa berteriak melihat kelakuan karyawannya yang kurang ajar.

..

"Dokter bilang untuk beberapa hari Sehun harus dirawat disini, untuk memastikan kondisinya baik-baik saja." Chanyeol meletakan tangannya dipundak Baekhyun yang saat ini sedang duduk disamping ranjang rumah sakit Sehun. "Tadi dia sempat bangun dan mencarimu."

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan anaknya dan menciuminya. "Eomma disini sayang." Ujarnya pada sosok tertidur Sehun.

"Baekhyun, lebih baik kau beristirahat saja di rumah." Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi ada di kamar itu memberikan sarannya.

"Aniyeo Eommanim, lebih baik kau saja yang beristirahat di rumah, kasihan Abonim sendirian di rumah, aku yang akan menjaga Sehun."

"Baekhyun-ah, kondisimu sedang tidak baik, kau harus tidur dan beristirahat, jika kau disini, kau tidak akan bisa tidur." Sang mertua mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Dimanapun aku, aku tetap tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak sedangkan Sehun sedang kesakitan di sini." Baekhyun memberikan senyuman lemahnya kepada sang ibu mertua.

"Sudahlah Eomma, biarkan Baekhyun yang menjaga Sehun, aku akan mengantar Eomma pulang." Chanyeol mencoba memahami keingan Baekhyun yang tidak mau meninggalkan Sehun.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu juga, jika kau sakit siapa yang akan menjaga Sehun?"

"Tenang saja Eommanim, aku sudah lebih baik."

"Baiklah Eomma, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Chanyeol mengambil tas milik ibunya.

"Aniya, kau jagalah Baekhyun dan Sehun, Eomma masih kuat untuk pulang sendiri." Ibu Chanyeol mengambil tasnya dari tangan sang anak.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, sangat berbahaya."

"Memangnya siapa yang mau dengan wanita tua sepertiku? Sudahlah, kau jaga saja anak dan istrimu, Eomma bisa pulang sendiri. Baekhyun-ah, Eomma pulang dulu ya." Ibu Chanyeol mencium kedua pipi menantunya dengan sayang lalu mencium kening cucunya dengan lembut.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai bertemu taksi."

"Tidak, kau disini saja, semua orang akan bertanya-tanya mengenai keberadaanmu di sini jika kau keluar. Sudahlah, aku pergi dulu, jaga istri dan anakmu dengan baik." Chanyeol juga mendapatkan ciumannya dipipi.

"Eomma hati-hati."

"Eommanim hati-hati dijalan."

"Ne."

Setelah kepergian ibunya Chanyeol, suasana di kamar tersebut menjadi hening, Baekhyun hanya diam sambil menggenggam tangan sang anak dengan lembut.

"Kasur itu muat untukmu bahkan untuk kita bertiga juga terlihat muat, tidurlah disana." Chanyeol menunjuk ranjang rumah sakit kamar vip yang lumayan muat jika ditempati dua orang itu dengan matanya.

"Aku tidak ingin membangunkan Sehun."

Chanyeol duduk terdiam di sofa, dia memandangi Baekhyun lama.

"Kau pasti tidak nyaman."

"Huh?" Baekhyun bingung dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Pakaianmu." Baekhyun segera melihat ke arah bajunya, dia mengenakan sebuah baju terusan dengan bagian bawah yang ketat dan membuat dia sedikit sulit bergerak. "Aku akan ke rumah untuk mengambil barang Sehun dan juga pakain untukmu." Chanyeol bangkit dari sofanya.

"Terima kasih." Baekhyun menunjukan senyum tulusnya.

"Ah iya, kau belum makan, apa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan membelikannya."

"Bawakan saja sesuatu yang bisa dimakan."

"Ok." Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Sehun.

..

"Chanyeol-ah!" Kai terlihat meneriaki Chanyeol dengan napas tersenggal-senggal, teriakan itu cukup menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang ada di lobi rumah sakit, ini masih pukul 9 malam, masih banyak pengunjung yang datang di rumah sakit terbesar di Korea itu. "Untung saja aku langsung menemukanmu, rumah sakit sebesar ini akan sulit menemukan berandalan sepertimu." Kai berujar sambil mencoba melancarkan pernapasannya yang tersendat usai berlari.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku disini?"

"Hey tuan, tidak sadarkah kau siapa dirimu? Saat kau bersin saja semua orang akan membicarakannya, apalagi ini, kau berkeliaran dirumah sakit sendirian, apa kau sakit parah?" Kai segera memegang tubuh Chanyeol dan memutarinya. "Kau keliatan sehat."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba melempar kunci mobilnya, dengan refleks Kai menangkap kunci tersebut. "Antarkan aku ke rumah, nanti aku ceritakan di mobil." Chanyeol segera berjalan mendahului Kai.

..

"Apa?! Leukemia?!" Kai benar-benar terkejut mendengar cerita Chanyeol. "Lalu bagaimana kondisinya sekarang?" Kai yang berniat menculik Chanyeol kembali ke perusahaan memutuskan untuk membatalkan niatnya dan melanjutkan jalannya ke arah apartemen Chanyeol.

"Dokter mengatakan dia harus menginap dirumah sakit untuk beberapa hari." Kai melirik Chanyeol sekilas, Chanyeol hanya memandang lurus ke jalanan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Baekhyun sangat terpuruk."

"Aku turut sedih untuk kalian." Tidak ada yang tau selain Kai mengenai perasaan Chanyeol kepada Sehun, walaupun terlihat cuek dan tak perhatian, Kai dapat memastikan 100% bahwa Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Sehun lebih dari apapun, tapi Chanyeol tetaplah seorang laki-laki egois, dan tsundere.

"Aku akan berhenti dari proyek album ini."

"APA?!" Kai menghentikan mobilnya mendadak ditengah jalan dan hampir mencelakai mereka berdua.

"KAU GILA?!" Kali ini Chanyeol yang berteriak, dia rasa mati bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk saat ini, istri dan anaknya sedang membutuhkan orang untuk menjaga mereka disaat buruk seperti ini. "Kau tau? Kau hampir membuat Sehun menjadi yatim dan Baekhyun menjadi janda?!"

"Aahh, maafkan aku." Kai terlalu shock tadi, dia tidak ingin mendapat surat pemecatan secepat ini.

"Keluarlah, telpon taksi, aku akan ke rumah sendiri."

"Tidak, aku akan mengantarmu." Kai kembali melanjutkan jalannya. "Emm, kau tau kan Shim Daepyonim akan sangat marah?"

"Aku akan memutuskan kontrak." Kai mencoba menahan keterkejutannya agar mereka bisa sampai ke apartemen Chanyeol dengan aman. "Aku akan ganti semua kerugian perusahaan."

"Perusahaan bisa saja mengungkapkan keberadaan Sehun."

"Saat ini tidak ada lagi alasan untuk menyembunyikannya."

..

"Kau tau wanita ini kan?" Seorang wanita dengan gaya elegan dan terlihat seperti wanita dari kalangan atas menunjukan sebuah foto wanita lain di handphonenya kepada sang suami yang baru saja sampai ke rumah.

"Aku baru pulang Tao, tidak bisa kah kau membiarkan aku bernapas?" Kris, pria yang ditodong pertanyaan oleh sang istri, Tao, dengan lunglai berjalan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan todongan itu.

"Jawab aku." Tao mengikuti Kris ke dalam rumah mereka sambil tetap menunjukan foto seorang wanita pada Kris.

"Kau akan menuduhku selingkuh?"

"Lihat dulu fotonya." Kris pun mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan Tao dan melihat foto tersebut.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

"Dia asisten Desainer Byun kan?"

"Ya." Kris terlihat heran dengan sang istri, namun dia tidak terlalu memperdulikannya dan mulai membuka dasinya.

"Kau tau Desainer Byun punya anak?" Kris menghentikan gerakan jarinya yang sedang melepaskan jamny a.

"Kau dengar darimana? Desainer Byun belum pernah menikah."

"Tadi saat piknik, temannya Luhan ada yang pingsan dan sesak napas, dia ikut piknik ditemani wanita ini, Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah asistennya ibu anak tersebut, dan aku sudah memastikan bahwa dia asistennya Desainer Byun."

"Jangan berpikir negatif, tidak mungkin Desainer Byun punya anak."

"Mengapa kau mengelaknya? Jangan-jangan itu anakmu?"

"Zitao!" Tao tidak memperdulikan suaminya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mereka, dia segera menekan sebuah kontak diponselnya.

"Halo, ... ya Nyonya Choi ini aku Wu Zitao,... ya,... oh hahahha,... iya tentu, oh iya aku menelponmu karna aku ingin mengusulkan sesuatu,... hmm bagaimana jika besok kita mengunjungi Sehun dirumah sakit?... iya Sehun, teman Luhan dan Jisoo yang tadi pingsan."

 _Jika besok terbukti dia anak Byun Baekhyun, kemungkinan itu anak hasil perselingkuhan Kris dengannya dulu sangat tinggi._ Itulah yang ada dipemikiran Tao saat ini.

..

..

TBC


	5. PENGUMUMAN

Berita mengecewakan lainnya...

Maaf aku udah usahain banget untuk lanjutin ff ini sesegera mungkin, tapi setelah aku baca ulang aku bener-bener ngerasa kecewa dan g suka sama beberapa bagian dari cerita ini, makanya aku mutusin untuk sedikit ngelakuin perombakan dan ngerubah beberapa bagian. Mungkin kalian sudah lelah dengan diriku yang males banget untuk lanjut satu ff ini, tapi percayalah aku tuh emang pengen lanjutin tapi aku ngerasa tertekan banget setiap nulis karna aku selalu ngerasa g pede terutama diliat dari jumlah yg follow atau fav tidak sesuai dengan yg read, jadi aku makin ngerasa ini jelek banget karna mungkin banyak yg baca tapi banyak yang g suka.

Jadi berita buruknya adalah...

aku bakal g lanjut untuk post ff ini di ffn..

sebenernya aku udah mulai post ff yang udah diperbaharui sedikit ke wattpad dan mau lanjutin lagi disana sama disini, jadi aku mau lanjut chapter 7nya pas udah sampe chapter 6 disana biar bisa dipost barengan. Tapi sayang, aku ganti kartu sim dan kartu ini ngeblockir ffn, jadi aku g bisa buka ffn sama sekali. Mau lanjut jadi males hehe.

Jadi dengan ini aku menyatakan aku akan pindah ke wattpad dan mulai serius disana karna udah tidak diperkenankan buka ffn lagi, untuk story disini aku cuma keep sampe chap 4 karna itu yang udah ku perbaharui, untuk chap 5 dan 6 bakal aku rombak juga, terutama chap 6 yang mungkin akan lebih banyak berubah.

Pokoknya yang bener-bener mau baca ff ini bisa ke wattpad ku jieyy7 dan tolong bantu vote disana biar akunya semangat hehe

Untuk Crazy Life juga akan ku hapus dan ku post ulang disana.

yang mau labrak aku juga bisa follow twitterku jiey7_ supaya bisa nerror aku kalo aku lama lanjut, soalnya kalo g diterror biasanya g dikerjain hehe

user/Jieyy7

my. /Hhs3MfOSfW

kalo g bisa pake link ya search aja jieyy7 atau storynya parents

MOHON MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA ATAS KELEBAYAN, KETIDAKJELASAN, KENYEBELINAN, KEBACOTAN DAN SEMUA KESALAHAN AKU YA

SEMOGA AKU G BIKIN KALIAN KECEWA LAGI NANTINYA!

TERIMA KASIH BANYAK BANGET BUAT YANG SETIA NUNGGUIN FF G JELAS INI, SEMOGA G KECEWA SAMA CERITANYA YA

SEE YOU DI SITUS LAIN YA


End file.
